


Coddle

by btamamura



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: After a hectic time, L thinks R deserves to be coddled for the day.Includes brief mention of hinted possible Atom x Rui.NOT TWINCEST





	Coddle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MARGINAL#4 or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: A mental image of R using L's lap as a pillow while L pats his head as R pats Mayuge came to mind and gave birth to this.
> 
> For once, no angst. (But, I doubt that will last considering another story idea popped into my mind.) Anyway, no actual slash warning applies as there are no established relationships and this is not twincest. No language warnings, nobody swears. There is still the warning of potential OOC.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

L lay in his bed, arms acting as an extra pillow. He stared at the ceiling as he contemplated how things had been for their group as of late.  
Numerous lives, the radio show, forming the shuffle units with the members of _LAGRANGE POINT_ and _UNICORN Jr._ , recording songs, extra training, and school on top of all that.

Even if they weren't twins, he would've noticed just how rundown and stressed R had started to appear. He knew his older brother loved their current lifestyle and wouldn't trade it for anything, but he also knew he was exhausted and needed someone to take care of him for once. As leader of _MARGINAL#4_ and due to his compassionate nature, R usually saw to taking care of everyone else in his own ways.

L frowned. Everyone was grateful for what R did, but the older Nomura twin sometimes failed to put his own needs first. It was what had led to L being the one to offer subtle coddling.

 _I know what I can do!_ His mind made up, he slipped out of bed.

***

R's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, covering his mouth with his right hand as he let out a quiet yawn. _Today's a day off, isn't it? No school, no recording, no practice._ He was about to slip out of bed when he heard two knocks on his door. "L? I'm awake, you can enter," he called.

The door opened. L pushed the door open with his elbow, then with his foot. His hands were full, carrying a tray laden with food. "Good morning, R! Sleep well?"

"Mm-hm! Good morning, L!" he smiled brightly as his brother approached the bed. "Breakfast in bed? Usually that's reserved for when we're sick..."

"I know. But, after all the hard work you've done this last fortnight, I figured you deserved this just because." He set the tray on his brother's lap then sat on the end of the bed.

R saw there was two of everything. It would've been odd for them to not have breakfast together while both were at peak health, so he smiled and crossed his legs, making it easier for L to sit closer.

L shifted closer so he could easily reach his breakfast as well. "Hey, R, I had a strange dream last night."

"About being astronauts?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one!" Excitement filled his voice at the revelation he'd shared another dream with R.

"We went into space and then when the rocket was able to drift..."

"...we unbuckled ourselves and allowed ourselves to drift about freely."

"Right, right!" R was sounding more and more awake the longer they shared in the details. "We came across a mysterious planet..."

"...and we both decided to check it out?"

"Yes, exactly! And it was an amazing place..."

"...full of marimo where everyone lived as if they were characters in an RPG!" they finished at the same time, sharing a chuckle.

L smiled softly. "Twin Power strikes again."

R beamed and nodded happily. "We were really in-synch!"

"Hey, I know we usually do this at night, but after breakfast, do you want to have a bath together?"

"Sure!"

***

R sat on the little stool while L rubbed shampoo through his hair with great care not to be too rough. He let out a soft sigh, it felt very soothing. "L, that feels nice, it's like a massage..."

He smiled, moving his hands down to R's shoulders and lightly kneading them. "Hm, you seem a bit tense. Are you alright?"

"Mm, I'm alright."

L tilted his head and let out a questioning hum but otherwise didn't push further. He knew R wasn't feeling upset about anything, so it could just be a bit of stress-tension from their recent packed schedule. He lifted his hands and picked up the shower hose, activating it and running warm water over R's head as he worked on rinsing the shampoo out.

"My turn when you're finished," R declared, tilting his head back.

"Uh-uh, not today, R. Today is a day I give you everything."

"Hm? But, I like being able to wash your hair like you do mine..."

"So, it's really for you?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Then...okay."

"What is this about anyway? I mean, first breakfast in bed, and now this?"

"You do so much for everyone that you sometimes neglect yourself. Not to the point it results in affecting your health, thankfully. Still, since we have a day off, and will be home all day, I thought that today, I could coddle you."

"Coddle me?"

"Give you some pampering, that sort of thing. I want you to relax and have a day completely free from stress." He turned off the shower hose.

R swiveled so he could face his brother. He smiled gently, tilting his head upright. "I appreciate it, but you don't have to."

"I know. But, I want to."

He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank you."

***

As they sat in the tub, R had his back to L. "Is this alright?"

L let out a sound as he nodded before placing his hands on his shoulders again. "Yeah, like that. Now, this might get a little uncomfortable at times." He started kneading his shoulders again.

As the massage started to work out the tension, R couldn't help let out a quiet moan. His cheeks immediately inflamed. "S-Sorry, that was..."

"That was normal. It means the massage feels good. I'd rather hear that than you saying _ouch_."

"But, letting out _that_ sound while my own brother is doing it..."

"So, what? We're twins, we've always been especially close. I just want to make my brother feel content."

"Okay." He relaxed as L's hands continued their work on him. He felt them moving lower, pressing into his shoulder blades and working out any knots there. 

L focused on what he was doing. He heard his brother let out another moan of satisfaction and smiled, knowing he was doing his work well. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. "It feels good?"

"Very. Where did you learn this?"

"Hmm, consider it instinctual. I just know what my brother needs so I know where to make my move."

"And if I said I needed something you didn't know of?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being held by you right now."

His smile widened, he slid his arms around R's waist and linked his hands. "Like this?"

R leaned back so he felt his back against L's chest. "Yes, that's nice."

"I'm glad." He turned his head slightly, kissing his cheek. "Let me know when you're ready to get out, okay?"

"Alright."

They sat there for another ten minutes before R signalled he was ready to leave the tub. L released the embrace. "Alright, out we get."

***

They were in the living room and on the sofa. L sat upright, he'd insisted on R lying down and using his lap for a pillow. As R rested his head there, he gently started to pat his head, taking time to card his fingers through the orange strands.

R smiled and closed his eyes, feeling very relaxed. He heard Mayuge approach and lay down next to the sofa. He proceeded to give the canine some pats too. "This is nice. Thank you for today, L."

"Today's not over yet, you know. Until it's bedtime, I'm going to continue to coddle you."

"I know, but I still appreciate how thoughtful this is."

L's phone rang. "Sorry, R, I need to get that." He reached into his pocket and saw a familiar number. "Atom-kun?" He answered the phone, setting it on speaker just in case R needed to hear what was being said. "Hello?"

"Hey, L! Is R there too?" Atom's voice asked, knowing the twins usually set their phones on speaker for the sake of the other.

"Yes, I'm here," R replied.

"Okay. So, Rui and I thought about going to the amusement park today and decided to ask if you wanted to come along. Do ya?"

"Your presence would be welcomed," Rui's voice put in.

"Ah, thanks but we're just gonna stay home today. Today's a _Treat R Like Royalty_ sort of day," L responded. "Unless R wants to go?"

R shook his head. "Admittedly, I do feel like just having a lazy day."

Atom chuckled. "Fair enough, it's been a busy couple of weeks. In that case, we'll see ya at school on Monday."

"Mm, sounds good. Have fun, you two!" 

"Thank you, and may you have an enjoyable day of rest, R-kun, L-kun," Rui responded.

"Thanks. See ya!" L finished. The call ended and he pocketed his phone. "Hey, R, are you really sure you didn't want to go?"

"I'm sure. I meant it when I said I just wanted a lazy day today. Even if you hadn't decided to coddle me for the entirety of it, I'd planned on just staying home and relaxing."

L smiled in relief. "Okay. I'm glad."

"Did you want to go?"

"No, it's fine. I considered just taking it easy today too."

"And yet you're coddling me?"

"Coddling my brother is one way for me to take it easy."

R smiled and closed his eyes. "Hey, L, your lap is more comfortable than my pillow."

"It is?"

"Mm-hm. I feel like I might doze off if I stay here."

"Then, by all means. We have a few hours before lunch, so you go right ahead and sleep if you want to."

"Alright. Hey, didn't Rui-kun stay at Atom-kun's last night?"

"He did."

"And now they're going to the amusement park together?"

"You don't think...?"

"It's possible."

"Well, if it is that, we'll both have to protect them."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll protect our best friends anyway."

He sighed happily. "Hey, L?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you sing for me please?"

"Of course." He started to softly sing, continuing to pat R's head soothingly. He ran his other hand over his side in a relaxing pattern. He soon heard R's breathing deepen and even out and knew he really had fallen asleep. He smiled, bending over and kissing his temple. "Sweet dreams, R."

***

The day had continued in that same manner. L prepared meals and allowed R to use him as a personal pillow while he'd offer any form of comforting touch possible. Soon, it was bedtime, the day was drawing to a close.

"Hey, L?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you again for today. I really did appreciate it. If there's anything I can do for you whenever you need it, know that I will."

He nodded and smiled. "Just remember your needs are as important."

"I won't forget anymore. Hey, can we have more days like this?"

"In the future, you mean?"

"Yes, exactly. On our days off after a particularly hectic time, days where one of us coddles the other as we both relax."

"Sure, I would like that."

R stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He felt L's arms around his waist. "In that case, my turn next time."

"Only if you haven't failed to see to your own needs beforehand."

"Of course."

He leaned in, resting his forehead on R's shoulder. "This is nice too."

"Just being able to hold each other like this?"

"Mm. I only need to do this to feel like I've been taken care of."

"I agree. This is pleasant. I feel as if you're my White Mage."

"The team healer?"

"They can have that role, yes. Being able to share moments like these increase my HP and MP immensely."

"So, you're ready for whatever comes your way."

"Yes. Don't you feel the same?"

"Only you can soothe me better than looking at my marimo."

His heart clenched as he tightened his hold. "Hey, L?"

"Mm?"

"I know it was only supposed to be until bedtime, but..."

He smiled and lifted his head, his forehead against R's.

***

Mayuge was on the end of the bed, whereas he'd normally sleep between the twins. But, the dog had the sense that the twins weren't quite finished with their affectionate cuddles and decided he'd move between them a little later in the night.

R let out a quiet chuckle as L buried his head against the crook of his neck. "Alright?"

L hummed an affirmative. "You?"

"Your breath tickled."

"Heh. Sorry."

"It's fine." He felt L's hand rubbing up and down his back. "This is...peaceful..."

"Yeah, it is." He moved so his head was back on the pillow, his green eyes looking into R's, eyes that while slightly wider still mirrored his own. "Hey, R?"

"Yes?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his cheek. "We should get to sleep."

He pressed his lips to L's forehead and nodded. "Alright. We'll go to sleep now. Good night, L."

"Good night, R. Sweet dreams."

"You as well. Even if we share them, I want for yours to be peaceful."

"For your sake, they will be."

He pressed his forehead to L's and closed his eyes.

L hummed softly, his final deed of the evening, as he closed his eyes.

Mayuge lifted his head once he heard the twins' deep, even breaths, still in perfect synch with each other. Content that the humans were asleep, he laid his head down and closed his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: And that one is done! I hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't resist the bathtub fluff, still platonic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are appreciated! I won't plead for comments, but no flames, please.


End file.
